On the edge of tomorrow
by BubbiGurl23
Summary: during new moon after Edward left Bella in the woods, but he never came back for her. 2 years later Bella and Jacob are about to tie the knot. Will Edward come back for one last good bye ?
1. Planning for a life time

On the edge of tomorrow

**Planning for a life time **

**On the edge of tomorrow**

_**Writers note: This will be my second story so if I take a while to update either A) I am writing the other one. B) I have writers block or .C) Go onto my profile and read the other one "Once Upon a Time." also this is set 2 years after Edward leaves and he never came back. **_

"The wedding of the year" read the local paper. This was a day nobody would forget. It had been two years since Edward left me in the forest and it had taken me this long to accept the fact he wasn't coming back for me. I accepted that I would soon be 'Bella Black' instead of me hoping I would be 'Bella Cullen' and I felt fine, knowing that at least one of the men I love/loved loved me still.

Jessica and Angela were my maids of honour and wedding planers and Emily did the catering. When Jake and I suggested that she catered for our wedding it brought a smile to her half beautiful face, the other side a grimace but with all the smiling her eyes did you could tell how happy and accepted she felt. Just like me.

**Jacobs POV**

I could tell how happy Bella was. My Bella. It took me this long to convince her Edward wasn't coming back and I wanted her and only her for the rest of my life.

Emily and Sam were great with this, though Sam had to remind me to keep under control so Bella didn't get wounded like Emily.

Charlie seemed happy, glad that she decided to marry me in stead of that creepy blood sucker…… He was no competition any more. He lost long ago and I won the prize, Bella's heart. It would finally go the way things should.

**Bella's POV**

Charlie was on cloud 9 about this. I wonder where Edward is often…… I know I shouldn't but I do, and I can't help it. After all two years ago he was my life, he saved me many times and we were linked like Jake's imprinting. I miss him sometimes though ……

I could tell she was distracted when I saw her through the kitchen window. I was sure that if she had sharper senses she would know I was watching her. I climbed into the silver Volvo and put Forks in my review mirror for what I thought would be the last time.

**2 hours later- 5pm**

"It's almost time" squealed Jess. They quickly put me in my long white gown and ran off to do their make up. I sat in front of the large mirror in the small room behind the church, looking at my long hair, curled around my face, and sighed. "I wish Edward were here" I muttered to myself.

The girls ran back in, gently put the tiara and veil into my hair and we were off down the aisle walking towards Charlie who soon looped his large arm through mine, and he took me down to meet my husband-to-be, If only I had noticed the un-invited guest slip in.

Most of the wedding went faster than thought until we got up to the bit when the minister asked if anyone objected. That's when my world stopped spinning.

I heard a cool, smooth velvet voice, one I thought I would never hear again "I Object" it said and currently I didn't care if my wedding was just ruined. Edward was home.

**Ok Guys please R+R and you shall get little snippets as I am writing to keep you faithful. That and you get Chocolate mud Emo cake : D Tell me what you do and don't like about the story, Suggest ECT ect and I will make a character in this very story with your name: D **


	2. Escapeei sounds like the word 'escape'

Only in a fairy tale does prince charming never lose to the mega Hott ex

**Only in a fairy tale does prince charming never lose to the mega Hott ex. In real life its called karma **

**Weirdo title I know lol but it's true: D ok guys when you read please review and or add and remember if you get bored go find Once upon a time. Of and before I finish on a positive note I have had 47 hits and 46 visitors but only these wonderful people have told me they like it. Ok I am done with my rant & rave Love you guys. Oh and a Nice big shout out to my fans from the start- ****bloomsky****, pricel, Nineny, Wanabee TwilightFreak00 and My great-o bestie fanbabi1234, Gracie hunnie you rock **

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" I yelled as I was walking out the back of the church, quivering with rage, trying not to phase while wearing a tux.

I walked into my private little room and sat down as still as possible and thought of nothing while closing my eyes. After a few minutes I was calm enough to open them and look into the mirror. I looked behind me through the mirror and saw Edward casually leaning against the dresser. "Go away, or I will rip you to shreds" I growled while thinking 'I wish you were Jasper so I could screw with your emotions' and promptly started thinking about MY Bella "I don't want to be near you either dog. I was just letting you know I am going to talk to OUR Bella" with that he turned on his heel and ran out of the room. "What's the worst he can do?" I muttered to my self before shutting my eyes once again, falling into a restless non sleeping slumber.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was hyperventilating at the mere thought of Edward. The way his gorgeous bronze hair flopped over his face, his god-like face. "Oohhhh" I am almost drooling. I started to take of my dress knowing I had locked the door. I pulled it over my head "AHHHH" I yelled as Edward stuck his head back out of the door "sorry, sorry, sorry" he kept repeating. "I don't notice locked doors" "show off" I muttered so low under my breath it could pass off as breathing. "I don't try to show off" he claimed "its part of being me." I had taken off my wedding dress and now wore the after clothing, a knee length blue dress I had purchased at Donna Karen when Jessica had dragged me there. "Come in" I yelled after I rubbed on a little more makeup, brushing my hair and teeth and stepping into a pair of sandals that wound there way up my ankles. Edward stepped in; the sunlight glittering off him like Alice had attacked him with body glitter, diamond edition. I silently awed at how hot he was and thought how lucky I was he couldn't hear my thoughts. "I missed you Bella" he stood a step closer and gave me a kiss, one of the long breath taking ones. He pulled away "I am sorry. I ruin your wedding and then kiss you like you were mine again." He started to walk out the door but Jacob was already there, having heard that we kissed and in one flying leap Edward had grabbed me, Slung me over his should yelled 'paybacks a you' and dived gracefully out the window behind were I had been. I didn't complain and breathed in his delicious scent as he speed ran to the car, carefully threw me in and drove off after clipping my seat bet up, Vampire speed. 'Hmmmm a road trip' I thought, this could be fun.

**Jacobs POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled. I no longer tried to control my emotions and let it all out. I started to cry while I was swearing to an oath under my breath. "When I find that vampire, I am going to kill him myself."

Ok peeplets: P I want _**ANYONE **_who reads **MUST **review. I am sorry it took so long, I have had school.


	3. Anywhere with you

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I am so sorry guys. Thankyou for keeping faithful to my stories. I am so sorry. Please forgive me!! **

**Any where with you**

We had been driving for what felt like minutes but in true fact it had only been hours. Every 2 hours Edward stopped and let me out for a break to do human stuff like eating. Even after years he remembered about my needs.

"You smell different" he whispered looking me straight in the eyes and pulling me into a dazzlement "what do I smell like?" I inquired "you still smell good. You just have a bit of dog stench." He crinkled his perfect nose. "Alice'll have a field day with you. Hmm maybe we should take you to a hotel over night so you can wash. It will take another day to reach where we're going." "Wait we are going to your family's house? What clothes would I wear; these ones smell like 'dog'" I grumbled "well Alice kind of saw you saying that and packed a dress." "Erggh" I groaned "but while she wasn't looking I changed my mind lots and put in jeans and I t-shirt." I smiled "Thankyou" "I couldn't sneak into Alice's room and Rose wouldn't give me one so I found one of mine. I hope you don't mind" "I don't mind at all" I said softly to Edward while in my mind it was like a small party including limbo and a conga line. I loved his sweet aroma. "Where did you get the jeans?" "Well I kinda stole them." He said sheepishly "you stole jeans for _me_?" I asked "No I stole them _from_ you. They smelt strong at the time but now they just smell like me." I had to giggle at the look on his face. We quickly swerved to the right and pulled into a hotel with a valet. "Why here? I don't need special treatment!" "You do. Besides they have nice food apparently." I rolled my eyes and stepped out the door as he got out his. He had a small bag in his hands and he passed it to me. "Clothes" I nodded and we walked inside. "Oh hello Miss. The honey moon sweet it is?" I gave her an inquisitive look and then figured I never took my veil off. Edward nodded, leant over the counter and muttered something to the now stunned receptionist. He passed over a small wad of cash and with key in hand he led me to the elevator. I tried to glare at him but he smiled at me and I figured my attempts were hopeless when I melted into a puddle. When we reached our room- Rather suite I hit him with the bag along with a death glare that made Paul cower in fear. For half a second he looked sheepish and then he sped toward me dropping me in the Kitchen and running off again. I raided the fridge and was pleased when I found an apple. I went to take a bite only to find the apple gone and I was in the bathroom. The door shut quietly and I locked it. I walked over to the small swimming pool that was the bath and stuck my hand in the water Edward must have put in. Perfect. I stripped off and climbed in. "Is the temperature ok?" I heard Edward ask. "Yup. Thanks" "So. Hows life?" "After you abandoned me? It's just a ray of sunshine." I paddled to the next side of the bath and found a switch for bubbles. I turned it on only to be attacked by a violent stream of bubbles and be pulled under. The bath was deep enough that I couldn't quite touch thus leaving my head under water. I struggled but I could not get free. I lowered my self down to where my new anklet was stuck. Jacob had given it to me recently and it held a small heart that was a red ruby. It meant so much to him as it was his mothers so he had given it to me. And now I was drowning. I couldn't fight any longer so I gave up. My eyes slowly closed but as they did I saw a splashing frenzy and a towel moving toward me. Hallucinations.

I spluttered as all of a sudden I felt air in my mouth and coolness against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Edwards concerned gold eyes pull away from my face. I was sitting against him wrapped in a wet towel. He must have jumped in with it. "Are you ok? I was talking and I heard no reply so I opened the door to find you had gone under." "Thankyou" He reached out to push some hair off my face. I grabbed his face and pulled it closer he closed his eyes and we kissed. Only to have it interrupted by the phone. "Let it ring, its only Alice" he said pulling back toward my face and kissing me again. He let me up for air and I quickly slipped out of his grasp toward the singing phone. I checked caller ID "Esme" I gushed "oh how are you. I miss you all so much." "Oh Bella you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. I thought you were dead." "What!" "Alice saw you drowning." "Edward saved me." Stupid bath tub. "Give me the phone, you need to get dressed. We both looked at the towel that was wrapped around me that only covered up to my thigh. I ran off to the bed room and shut the door behind me. I pulled on my faded denim jeans and the T-shirt of Edwards. It made me look poofy. I found some hair bands and a brush and tied the back of the shirt with elastic. Better. I started to attack my hair with the brush when Edward knocked. "Can I come in?" "Yeah nothing special though." He walked in quietly and took the brush out of my hands. Pulling me onto the bed and sitting behind me, brushing my hair. His touch was so gentle you would think he was human but we both knew that some where within him a monster was ready to tear me apart. "Good news or bad news?" he whispered, leaning close to my ear and his cool breath tickling it. "Um good?" "Ok we are going tomorrow to see the family." "Oh cool" I smiled. "Bad news is we are getting you dinner." "What's bad about that?" "Well they aren't accepting room service tonight so we have to go down stairs for it." "And" I said. My eye brows were raised like they were when ever Jake destroyed something like last weeks chair. "Its only fancy dress so you have to wear the dress Alice packed." He pulled it out from under the bed and I sighed with the beauty of it. It was an ocean kind of blue knee length with no straps. It pulled from chest area down to a flow of the thin material. He pulled out matching shoes "Uh Death traps much?" I asked eyeing the 4 cm heels. "I will escort you, holding your arm the whole time. They have an olden themed dance on tonight. Probably with music from around my time. Or just sucky Elvis." He made a face and I giggled. I walked to the ensuite and pulled on my dress. I put on a tiny bit of make up and my shoes. I curled my hair to the best of my ability, only burning myself once. I stepped out of the door and stumbled, caught by Edward. He looked gorgeous. He had a bow-tie and he wore a suit. He linked his arm through mine and we set off. "You look extremely hot you know that right?" "I am engaged Edward don't pull that card on me!" "Not what I thought. That came from the old man over there he thought it!" I looked over in time to see and old man looking at my boobs. "Walk faster." I whispered. Edward laughed and sped up a little taking most of my weight off me and making me glide with him. We ended up downstairs were Edward promptly ordered me the most expensive meal. "I am not eating that." "You need to eat" "I will not have you spoiling me. I am not going to eat it, it's too expensive." "God you're difficult." "I will eat it if…" think fast, think fast. An evil grin popped onto my face "I will eat it if you have a bite" I speared a piece of chicken and held it right in front of his mouth. The waiter had come to ask for drinks and was watching Edward intently. He gave me a death glare and quickly took a bite. He looked like he was about to barf. "Its wonderful honey maybe you should eat some now." I glared equally and took a bite. It was good….. Not that he knows. He slid a sleek silver camera out of his pocket and handed it to the waiter. "Can you please take a photo?" he asked politely. Edward walked over at a speed walk pace lifted me weightlessly and put me on his lap. I kicked him under our seat and put on my best fake smile. It looked quite real. He pulled me into a half hug so only my head really peeked out. Flash. The waiter handed the camera back to Edward "Can I have two cokes please!" The waiter nodded. I loved Edward's aroma. "Oh my god." I heard Edward whisper. "My music teacher composed this when I was 15. I can't believe he got it out there." He lifted me again and stood me up. "Oh no. Please no. I can't dance." He shook his head and started to twirl me gracefully. "I-am-getting motion-sickness" I moaned quietly. He stopped spinning me and put his hands around my waist, Leading me in a swaying motion while helping my move my feet.

I leant my head into his chest and I knew 2 things. 1. I loved Edward Cullen more than I had ever loved Jacob and 2. Jacob was going to kill me.

**Jacob POV **

I sat quietly at the now broken kitchen table. I just talked to Sam and the treaty was off. I smiled to myself. That Vampire was history.

**Authors note. PLEASE REVIEW. I don't deserve it but PLEASE I promise I will update more if you do!! Thanks to my Fans/Hope/Jasper's. (You keep me happy) You can be a Jasper too just REVIEW. Love ya's **

**Bubbi **


	4. AN

**A/N**

**Hey Guys….. I am not sure when I will update on these stories next….. My Beta has had a computer problem and we also have Very different Time zones. We will work on this the best we can!**

**Also if you read I would like you to tell me your Opinion!!!!!!! It means an awful lot to me and Elyse! Thankyou to My Loyal readers who have stuck with me no matter how often I DON'T Update.**

**Thankyou lots**

**Bubbi **


End file.
